Currently, applications supported by wearable smart devices (such as a smart band, a smart anklet, and smart glasses) tend to homogeneity. For example, many wearable smart devices support a step counting application, a location application, a heart rate detection application, and the like.
Generally, all wearable smart devices automatically execute an application corresponding to a scene mode. Specifically, when a user is in a specific scene mode, all wearable smart devices that are carried by the user and can execute an application corresponding to the scene mode execute the application. For example, when the user is in a motion scene mode, all wearable smart devices that are carried by the user and can execute the step counting application automatically execute the step counting application.
In the foregoing solution, because multiple wearable smart devices all execute an application corresponding to a same scene mode, total power consumed in a process of executing the application is relatively large.